Rock
by SmartZombie
Summary: Tweek needs a push when confessing his love to the fragile but happy Butters.
1. Confusion

**Ch1. Confusion**

"You're such a _FAG_!"

"Why don't you just kill yourself?!"

"No one wants you!"

I watch in silence, horrified as each insult gets worse by the second. But why was he looking at me? I try to look away from those huge, baby blue eyes overflowing with tears but couldn't bear to do it. He wanted me to save him but….

I just couldn't.

And why on _earth_ was he looking at _me?!_

I bit my lip and took a step back. _Butters should be used to it by now,_ I thought frustrated, _Its not like this is the first time they did this to him. _But even as I tried to convince myself he was fine by now, all that was screaming in my head was _BULLSHIT. _

Truth is, the more they torment, the worse it gets. I remember being in Butters' place and how much it sucked being surrounded by people who spat distasteful things at you with no escape. I couldn't get over the fact that I was so terribly alone, that I couldn't just be ignored but had to be bullied as well. I finally forced my eyes off of Butters, breaking the eye contact we had held for so long and glanced beside me. And there he was, my best friend in the whole world; Craig. He was laughing his ass off, joining in on the harassment, a joy you don't normally see around the ambitious boy. He wasn't a bad guy, he just had some…bad habits. _He_ was the one who saved me from the abuse and let me join his group of friends. And those guys accepted me in an instant and treated me like they never did anything. Like nothing ever happened. I was fine with it though, as long as I wasn't picked on. Still, I wasn't popular enough to stand up for Butters and get backed up by anyone. It was like standing up to Craig, which is something I would never ever dare to do. Nothing I want to do anyways. Even if I felt uncomfortable at moments like this. Maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty looking at Butters going through the same hell I went through if I stopped being nice to him. He kept on looking at me so I reluctantly returned his gaze once again. His eyes, already swollen and red, begged me to take the pain away.

_Don't worry, it'll be over soon,_ I tried to respond mentally. He looked down, ashamed. The comments got harsher and I closed my eyes tightly and pretended I was somewhere else. I felt someone grab my shoulder and twitched in surprise. Craig.

"Hey Tweek, why don't you give it a go?" he pushed me gently towards Butters, beaming like this was actually fun.

"I-I'd rather n-not" I started saying, my agitation picking up.

"Oh come _on_! Don't be such a party pooper!" he chuckled, patting me on the back.

"But…" I looked at him, pleading to not make me do this. He noticed this and, in fear that I would stand up to him, changed his focus on something else smoothly. He swooped down to Butters' eye level.

"You got a crush on my friend?" he asked in a soft, low tone. Clyde started laughing but then realized that Craig was actually being serious. My heart skipped beats and I pleaded in my head to not let it get too bad. Craig's black bangs covered his eyes away from me, which I was glad for, having no desire in looking at the eyes of my best friend when he was in one of his moods. "I see the way you look at him. I see it…and I want you to know that…" Butters glanced up at me in panic. _Please! Please, take me away!_ Craig slapped Butters hard on the mouth and roared "HE'S NOT A FUCKING FAG!!" Butters broke down, crying hard once again. He whimpered and tried to move away from Craig. Craig got a hold of his hair and raised his fist like he was going to punch him.

_Oh dear God… oh damn it's gotten too far again._

Everyone around me squirmed with excitement, I felt my stomach sink. Then, in a split second of confusion, Nessi was standing in betweenCraig and Butters. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring dangerously at Craig. Nessi came to South Park with her two fraternal twins Carla and Jazmin when we were still children. She was tough and loud and rude and I thanked god she was here. It was dead silent as her sharp red eyes glared up at Craig's intense blue ones. She stabbed a finger at Craig's chest angrily, taking a step forward.

"Fuck off assholes!" she yelled at all of us, "Go suck a dick or something."

I coughed uncomfortably at the insult. Other boys followed my examples.

Craig did not like being challenged, and certainly not by a girl. He glared at her, almost as if he was saying _back off_. Nessi matched his glare as if daring him _make me._ They stood in silence again, unflinching, not even blinking. The rest of us held our breaths, astounded at the fact that we could almost see the static tension going on between them.

"Christ!" I muttered. Everyone ignored my comment, too absorbed by this mental fight. Craig finally twitched slightly and looked away all together.

"Whatever, dumb bitch" he muttered grumpily and walked away. His usual crew, excluding me, followed him in disappointment. I stood unmoving, watching Nessi crouch beside him and mutter comforting stuff to him. I finally decided to join them. I felt more anxious then usual.

"H-hey Butters," I twitched nervously. Butters looked up at me and tried to look mad but ended up failing and looked away. Nessi, an extremely physical person, had him in her arms in an instant and looked up at me worriedly. After all, I was one of the few people Butters had as a friend.

"I…I thought you were my friend, Tweek," When he said my name, he squeaked it out, trying carefully not to cry again. Nessi cleared her throat.

"He is your friend Butters," she assured him. Butters made a noise of disbelief and pushed her off gently.

"F-friends wouldn't hang out with people who hurt their friends!" he shook his head stubbornly, almost bursting into tears again. Nessi grabbed him quickly and hugged him again, rocking back and forth gently.

"I-I'm sorry" I whined "Craig doesn't mean anything by-"

"You don't even care, do you?!" Butters screeched, not able to hide his hurt anymore. Nessi winced at his voice. "Everyday it happens, you just…just…._stand there!_ I'd rather you insult me then just daydream while I'm getting hurt!"

Nessi clearly didn't want to be here anymore. She shifted uncomfortably. I was at a loss of words myself.

"I can't just stand up to them Butters…" I started weakly. I felt my eye start to twitch and tried to control myself from a random burst of "gah!"

"Then don't be there!" Butters couldn't help it and burst into tears once more. Silence ate all three of us up until Nessi lifted herself from her crouching position and helped Butters up as well.

"Imma walk you home, ok?" she said softly. I knew I couldn't just stop being nice to Butters like I wanted to. It would be a big loss to him. And anyways….

I think I love him.

I twitched violently, surprised at myself for thinking that. Nessi and Butters didn't seem to notice.

"If my dad finds out I've been crying, he's gonna ground me," Butters mumbled hopelessly, returning back to his original state.

"Tweek, go help Butters clean up in the bathroom" Nessi directed me strictly. Before I could politely decline, her eyes flashed angrily at me. "It's the _least_ you can do."

That shut me up.

"Gah! You're so controlive!" I finally busted out. Nessi blinked at me with eyes wide open.

"Cont-tro-live?" she asked, a little ticked. I was already gone, dragging a surprised Butters behind and rushing into the sweet safety of man zone. I gasped for breath, hearing Butters copying my suit.

"She-she's scary" I wheezed. Butters choked, trying not to laugh.

"No, she's just a…big softy" Butters panted happily. I thought about the time I caught her and her sister having their "argument" which usually ended with somebody (Carla) bleeding. Butters, you couldn't be more wrong. I smiled anyways. He returned the favor and I felt my heart skip a beat like it usually does when he smiles. My cheeks flushed. _Why does that always happen?!_

Luckily, Butters didn't notice my cheeks burning up and went over to the sink, splashing water to his face. His soft, pale skin turned pink from the heat and he tried to fix his light blonde hair, which also got wet. I realized I couldn't take my eyes off him. Even if I could, I didn't want to. He grabbed several paper towels and rubbed his face on them. He looked up at me in surprise with big, unblinking eyes. His cheeks flushed from soft pink to red.

"T-Tweek are you ok?" he asked in concern.

_Snap out of it, snap out of it!!!_

"Neh! What makes you think I'm not?!" I cried out, finally able to take my eyes off him. He sighed in relief. Butters hummed while he threw his paper towel to the trash.

"Good, now Nessi'll be waiting for me outside. Don't wanna keep her waitin' " he mumbled to himself.

"R-right" I responded. I followed behind his footsteps, listening to him talk about everything, about nothing, about both, and felt warm inside.

"Where you fuckers been?" Nessi called out cheerfully. She seemed happy we were hanging out again. I sighed, always feeling awkward about Nessi's cursing habits. She tugged on Butters' sleeve and clanged onto him, happier then I ever saw her before. I felt a pang of jealousy.

_Does she like him?_ I felt my stomach twist in agony.

_Wait a sec… Why do I care?_

I tried to ignore it but I was so nervous that they would do something I wouldn't like them doing if I wasn't there. So I decided to follow them instead of head to my house which was the opposite way. They didn't seem to notice the uninvited company, keeping their heads hunched together in deep conversation, black hair against blonde. I stayed silent, fuming in the background. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well if you two like each other so much, why don't you just date?!" I busted out randomly. They jumped in surprise and whirled to face me. I regretted it already. I regretted Nessi's amused look and Butters hardly containing his laughter.

"Tweek, ain't your house 'ta opposite way?" Butters asked politely, still looking pleased to see me. I grumbled unintelligibly, blushing furiously. Nessi laughed lightly.

"Us liking each other?" Butters and her shared a look. Nessi burst out laughing and Butters snorted. I didn't feel amused. I felt angry actually.

"Meh! What's wrong with that?" I asked irately. Nessi observed me steadily and responded.

"Because…I like…Kyle," she coughed the last part out. I jolted in surprise. Sure, I've seen Nessi act affectionate with Kyle, but that was just her. I've also seen Kyle act affectionately with Stan. His _boyfriend_. They were madly in love with each other and Nessi's feelings didn't stand a chance against the teenage boy's true, deep love.

"But-augh-Nessi!!" I started sadly.

"I know! I know!" she snapped angrily "They're inseparable, they're in love, I know all that. What? You think I'm a dumbass? Huh punk?"

"Nessi. Temper." Butters said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah" she grunted grumpily. She huffed and walked hurriedly away from us. Butters flashed an apologetic smile at me. I returned the favor. He skipped over to her and talked in a low voice so I couldn't hear. She laughed. She turned her head to me and smiled slyly as we got closer to Butters' house which was neighbors with Nessi's house. I gulped at her expression.

"Bye Butters, and thanks," she giggled and hugged him. I noticed her steady eyes following me as Butters turned to me.

"Well thanks a bunch for walking me to my house, Tweek," Butters mumbled shyly.

"No pro-" I started but got a surprise when the happy blonde flung his arms around me in a full-on hug. Nessi's smile widened as my cheeks grew redder. I hardly noticed her though, distracted by heart beating wildly at the touch of his soft, warm body against mine. He let go and I have never felt so cold in my life.

"Bye fellas." A final wave and then he entered his house. I stood still for a while and remembered his touch. Then, I shook my head and started heading home. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I felt Nessi's warm breath on my cheek.

"Walk me home."

Not an invitation. An order. I looked at her incredulously. She smirked teasingly. I was starting to get used to her attitude by now but couldn't believe how rude she was.

"B-Bossy much?" I grumbled. She stared at me unwavering, ignoring my weak insult. "Fine." Nessi walked slowly to make sure I wouldn't run and then cut to the chase.

"I know, Tweek. You're lucky Butters doesn't notice the most obvious things in the world." She stated simply. I jolted.

"Wh-what're you talking about?" I asked slowly.

Nessi shook her head, smiling. "Butters thinks you think he's a weirdo. He told me about how you kept staring at him. About how…red…you turned. Yeah, like right now," she giggled at my reaction. I knew where she was getting at.

"Gah! So…so what?!" I asked, worried that she'll tell me to back off or something.

"Soooo…go for it."

"What?!" I burst, my eye twitching.

"Go for it wise guy. In fact…" she smiled at me teasingly "Start tomorrow. Tell me alllll about it."

"B-but what about…and…GAH!" 

She stood in silence, trying to fill in the blanks herself.

"Oh! Well, lets see…Craig hates me doesn't he? How about we meet in the park?"

"But-"

"Oh, and don't forget to bring something to do" she added excitedly.

"But-"

"Bye now! And I better see you there" with that, she ran off into her house where a grouchy Jazmin and curious Carla waited for her. I sighed worriedly and finally headed to my own house. No good lousy…

Women.


	2. Awareness

**Ch.2 Awareness**

It was after school and I saw the unmistakable figure of the Hispanic girl with red eyes, Nessi reading a book on a double-sided bench. I sat on the opposite side. My back was facing hers. I glanced at her nervously, waiting for her to speak. She didn't so after a while, I relaxed on the bench.

"So…" her voice cut through the silence quickly. It surprised me so I turned to see if she really did talk. She was still reading her book.

"Did…Did you just…?" I began to ask.

"Look away. I thought I told you to bring something to do." she didn't look up from her book. Oh of course. If Craig or any of his buddies caught us talking, then I'd be out for sure. Nessi was simply protecting me from any harm being done.

"I brought coffee," I feebly made a gesture to the cup I held. I heard Nessi snort.

"How short do you think these conversations are going to last?" she asked inquisitively. "Don't answer." I looked out to the clouds and took a sip of my coffee. Silence again.

"You gonna tell me?" Now her voice was more persistent.

"Nothing happened. I r-really don't know what got you th-thinking I like him," I said as calmly as possible. I felt a fist pound hard at the back of my head and fell forward. I turned around.

"Gah! Hey! What was that for?!"

All there was to see though, was Nessi, still reading her book as if nothing ever happened. I sat back down reluctantly, rubbing my head in a dazed motion.

"You idiot! Don't lie to me. I know love when I see it," she growled. I was freaked at how calm she looked regardless of the obvious hate in her voice. "Don't fuck it up tomorrow. You'd better have a story for me." she picked herself off the bench and took her book home.

I stared at my coffee. That was shorter then I thought it would be.

* * * *

I finally got the nerve to sit at the table with Butters, Pip, Damien, Bradley and Chad instead of Craig's table. They wouldn't notice I was gone anyways. Nessi was sitting with the Goths and her sisters not so far from us. I caught her eye and she smiles secretly at me before continuing her conversation with her sisters.

"C-Can I-meh!-sit here?!" I asked nervously. Butters looked up in surprise. He broke into a heart-melting smile.

"Tweek! Of course you can!" he cried out excitedly. I slid onto the seat next to him.

"Oh Tweekers, it is certainly nice of you to join us," Pip piped up. Damien just rolled his eyes. "What do you want, glitch?" he growled lowly. Bradley also didn't seem too happy at my appearance and held onto Butters possessively. My stomach was in knots at the sight of this.

"Your difference in seating shows interest in something other then the regular companionship?" Chad observed thoughtfully. Of course the therapist would know. I twitched nervously.

"I just…Just thought that I owed it to B-Butters," I muttered uncomfortably.

"You did? Hamburgers! Well I couldn't be happier!" Butters chirped, convincing me _no one_ could be more happier. Chad and Pip smiled while Butters clung onto me, pleased for my undivided attention. He talked animatedly, his eyes sparkling as he looked at me. I could barely catch my breath. Could barely resist from reaching over and kissing him.

"Gah! Too much pressure!" I burst out randomly. Butters blinked in surprise.

"What's the matter Tweek?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh…ah…sorry…" I mumbled, embarrassed. I noticed that Damien has been glancing at his watch and frowning more then usual. He looked up at me.

"Did Nessi set you up to this?" he growled. I blinked.

"Wha-"

"We made a bet that you would come over and stay with us for lunch. She won. Although I don't see why the Prince of Darkness should pay a mortal anything…" he grumbled on. I didn't hear the rest. My mind whirled with mixed thoughts. So…maybe Nessi convinced me I had feelings for Butters just because of some stupid bet…no wonder she pushed me so hard to do this…

"Aw hamburgers, that sounds just like something Nessi would do" Butters whined. He still didn't stop clinging onto me. Then, something tried to tears us apart. I was still dazed at what Nessi did and hazily looked up to see who it was.

"Tweek, why're you sitting here bud?" Craig asked curiously. My stomach sank. "Come on, you don't honestly belong with these…these…" apparently, Craig couldn't find a horrible enough word for them. He just stayed and stared down at me. Butters had grabbed a hold of me again and was quiet but sad. I looked at them both.

_It was a lie. I don't feel like this for him._

Butters looked at me pleadingly, his hands clung tightly into my arm. Craig's blue eyes looked strictly at me, waiting patiently. I finally sighed.

"Gah! I was j-just about to leave anyways" I cried out. I shooed Butters' hands off. Craig slung his arm around my neck and smiled at me pleased.

I heard Butters' sobs

And I hated myself for it.

* * * *

"You're an asshole," Nessi commented, flipping the pages of her book.

"You're a-a liar" I offered feebly. We were at the park again, her with her book, me with my coffee. The leaves were starting to change.

"A liar?" she asked, more amused then upset.

"The only reason you pushed me to go to Butters was cause of a st-stupid bet" I told her angrily. "Neh! How could you?!"

"Oh. That." She didn't sound the least bit guilty and simply waved her hand in the air. "That was simply benefits. I never lied. You do love him. Why else would you listen to me?"

I stayed silent. I couldn't think of any response.

"Well, if your so into matchmaking, why don't you help your sister Carla with Stan?" I asked angrily, trying to get her to react in some kind of negative way. She pointed one finger up, unfazed by my question.

"First off, Stan's taken already…by….Kyle" she sighed painfully at this but continued, lifting two fingers up, "Secondly, Carla doesn't _love_ Stan, she stalks him. She's just an obsessed crazy little bitch with a gun."

"Ouch" I simply said, surprised by Nessi's insults to her own sister.

"So I know what you have to do next in order to save this love" she stated. Another page flipped.

"What's that?" I stammered.

"Kiss him."

"What?! Gah! Are you crazy?!" I yelled, unaware at the possibility of being heard. She flinched.

"No I'm not. When are people gonna stop calling me that?" she continued. "Anyways. What have you got to lose? You'll know what you feel once you kiss him and _BAM_, things go on from there."

"But what if he…he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked sadly, realizing that I just admitted that I at least like him. I hoped Nessi didn't notice. She did.

"Well, shit-face, he obviously does, since he's furious that you left him at lunch." Nessi laughed. "No one gets that ticked unless they feel something for the other person."

"O-ok I'll try" I gave in reluctantly. It grew silent and I took a gulp from my coffee cup for comfort. She continued reading.

"S-Gah!-So what's with you an-and Kyle?" I asked hopefully, trying to continue our conversation. Nessi froze up. I felt her eyes on the back of my head. "It's only fair" I whined. She shook her head.

"Things are fine, I guess. We actually spent a full hour and a half together in the library!" she squealed. I blinked at the unrecognizable side Nessi was showing me. She continued "Then, of course Stan came and took him away. You should've seen the look on Stan's face when he saw me with Kyle. Oh! And Kyle said I was the coolest girl he ever met! Can you believe that?" she gushed. I couldn't help but smile.

Poor Nessi. There was no way it would work. But I congratulated her anyways. She giggled and said goodbye, reminding me that tomorrow I should comeback with the story of how I kissed Butters.

"Only if you come back with the story of how you confessed your love to Kyle." I challenged her. She pouted, saying "it's not fair, you asswipe", but agreed anyways. We both left with high hopes.

* * * *

I had never ever ever been more nervous in my life. And today, out of all days, the underpants gnomes decided to steal my underwear. I groaned inwardly and reluctantly pushed open the school doors. Class time felt so slow and I hardly paid attention to Clyde's perverted jokes or Token's gushing over the party he was holding this weekend or even when Kyle lectured me on the rudeness of ignoring people, to which Stan responded with a blank stare and Nessi drank every word of it. The bell finally rang and I slowly started to pack my stuff up. No classes with Butters today. I wonder how I'm going to find him. Nessi probably did her end of the bargain. I walked out the door, feeling the opposite of confident, almost wanting to puke. Then, I heard a sound.

"Stupid fag! I hope you rot in hell!"

Shit. Nessi's probably still gushing over Kyle. I quickly ran down the hallway to the familiar scene of boys surrounding something crouched on the floor. Butters looked up to see who was coming, saw me, then did a deadly glare. My heart sank. Dammit, they made him bleed again.

"Tweek. Why're you so late?" Craig asked, not wanting an answer "Come on, your turn."

My mind was racing, thinking of a way to avoid this altogether without making Butters more upset at me. I cleared my throat.

"O-ok fine."

Craig actually smiled while Butters looked up at me in utter shock.

"B-But. Let me see that." I dragged Butters up by his collar roughly, making sure that I looked serious "I…Gah! No one can watch!"

"What? Why?" Clyde looked disappointed.

"I-Ah!-Well, it's the underpants gnomes" I shrieked fearfully. A lot of the guys groaned and I even got one "Not this again." Craig was still smiling at me.

"Fine. You go and do what you got to do Tweek."

I nodded and left with a whimpering Butters into an alley at the back of the school. He struggled. I resisted.

"What're you going to do to me?" a squeal. He was terrified of me. That hurt.

"Nothing." I muttered, still holding the hem of his shirt. I heard a relieved sigh.

"So can I go home now?" Butters asked cautiously. I felt my heart thump loudly.

"Wait." I pushed him gently against the wall and placed my arm next to him so he wouldn't leave. He looked at me confused. I saw a glint in his eye. My heart thumped even louder.

"What is it?" his voice was soft now. Hopeful.

"Ngggh…" I stared down at those beautiful big eyes which stared back up at me in wonder. And I did it. I pressed my lips against his, first softly which quickly turned to deep and passionate. I felt myself being pushed to the opposite wall and felt his body-Oh dear lord Jesus-his body against mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around him as he moaned softly into the long kiss. I felt so alive with his body on mine. It was so electric…it was…perfect. I finally ended the kiss and my mouth slowly traveled down to his neck. I wrapped my mouth around his delicate, soft, white neck and sucked slowly.

"Oh…Oh Tweek! Hamburgers!" Butters moaned my name excitedly. I felt this burst of energy every time he moaned my name. I bit his neck softly. Butters held onto me tightly, gripping and grasping, wanting more. He could barely breathe. "I…didn't know you felt…the same…" he barely got out those words, always interrupted by his short breaths and moans. I felt his heart flutter in excitement against mine. "I…I love you Tweek."

I finally released him and we stared longingly into each other's eyes, panting for breath. I shifted my gaze to the floor.

_I love you too Butters._

"Tweek?"

I felt his hand on my cheek. I still didn't look up.

_oh dear God, what have I done?!_ I put my hand over my mouth and took a step back. Away from Butters and the love we just shared.

"Now…Now don't you go on and do this to me, Tweek. I…I know you feel it too…" Butters sounded uncertain. Scared. I twitched. What would Craig say? Craig, my best friend in the world. The one who actually cared enough to stand up for me. The guy I feel I owe my life to.

I love you too…

But I just can't do this.

"Tweek…? Please…" It's like he read my thoughts. I finally gazed into those light blue eyes, now simmered in tears, filled with confusion and loss and pain.

"I-I'm sorry Butters." I whispered as I brushed past him and ran. I heard him yell out my name. I didn't dare look back. And I didn't stop running. I ran past the school, past Kenny and his friends, past the bus. I reached the park and saw a lone figure with her head down. Her black, wild, curly hair covered her face. Her slumped figure showed me exactly what I felt. Defeat.

For once in my life, I saw the stubborn, loud, in-your-face Hispanic girl defeated. My heart yearned to comfort her, my head yelled _Tell her about what happened. She'll know what to do._

_But I didn't go to her. I ran past the park, all the way home, to my bed and flung myself on it._

_And I cried. _


	3. Reluctance

**Ch. 3 Reluctance**

I never liked school. Butters would always try to cheer me up about it.

_"At least we're together"_ he used to say hopefully. Since the incident yesterday, I had no urge to even look at him. So school instantly became a living hell for me. Even hanging out with Craig and the group wasn't good enough for me. I needed a soft touch. The only one I thought about when thinking this was Butters. Then, I'd slam my head on my desk to stop thinking about it. Which would make Craig laugh hard. And me reel in pain. So it almost felt right. Almost.

School ended, and I decided to avoid the mob on Butters and ran to join Stan and the guys instead. They were a welcoming group but the problem was that people always felt left out around them. They had their own private jokes and if I heard Cartman rip on Craig one more time, I would at least punch him. If I had the guts. Nevertheless, they were a better alternative then having to face Butters.

"H-Hey guys!" I twitched.

"Tweek? Hey." Stan said uncertainly. It definitely was a surprise I was even speaking to them.

"Aren't you missing your little jerk-off harassment on Butters?" Kyle grunted angrily at me. I looked down. I don't even want to _think_ about Butters. Stan elbowed Kyle. "Sorry. Too harsh."

"I-It's fine" I sighed. Cartman slung a fat arm around my scrawny little neck. I felt gagged.

"What's up home-G?" Cartman asked in a mock-gangster tone. I rolled my eyes, a habit I had learned from Nessi. I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing who I could hang out with that would actually understand me. My rock, Nessi. I ducked out of Cartman's grip and started heading the opposite way.

"I-GAH!-Never mind, I'll just go-neh-find Nessi," I mumbled, trying to brush past them. Kyle grabbed a hold of my shirt.

"Find who?" he asked, completely concerned. Stan furrowed his eyebrows and let out a big _Hmph. _

"Kyle, you don't have to fix it, just let it go" Stan muttered angrily.

"For your information, she's a really good friend Stan" Kyle replied impatiently.

"So why don't you just fuck her? That's all she wants you to do," Stan snapped.

"Stan, I don't like her like that, you know that. Why are you being so damn insecure?" Kyle replied in an annoyed tone.

"Insecure? _Insecure?!_" Stan bellowed. I jumped and twitched. He ran off angrily. _Aw shit, what have I done?_ Kenny sighed boredly and Cartman laughed.

"That's what you get when two stupid fags try to be together." Cartman winked at me. _No, that's what you get when one fag ruins everyone else's happiness,_ I thought irately.

"Stan? Stan!" Kyle ran after him. "Look, I'm sorry."

Kenny smiled at me. "Don't worry, they're always doing this. Come on Cartman, lets help out." Cartman whined but followed anyways. They left me alone, feeling like a bigger piece of shit then the shit Randy crapped out. Someone bumped into me from behind, almost knocking me off balance. I turned around.

"Nessi? I was just looking for you." I started.

"Don't look at me. Why weren't you at the park yesterday?" she asked, looking normal unlike last time. Maybe I just imagined yesterday. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I-." I felt her hand gripping my arm tightly. I was afraid I'd lose blood circulation.

"I really…needed you yesterday." She wiped away some tears that escaped her eyes.

"Listen, if you're talking about Kyle, he wants to fix things and-."

"I know." She cut in curtly. She looked away absentmindedly and cleared her throat. "Stan…ahem…he heard me confess to Kyle."

"Oh." I said, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, oh." She laughed weakly. "But, umm…" she contained herself again, "What's up with you and Butters?" she wanted a distraction. Good news.

"Oh…well I kissed him…" I started slowly.

"And?" she asked, smiling.

"And he kissed me back…" I felt myself smile shyly.

"I knew it!" she squealed excitedly.

I stopped walking.

"But…Gah!...I just can't…"

She stopped walking too. She turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

I grabbed a hold of my hair and squeezed on it nervously. "I can't do it Nessi!"

"And why on earth not?!" she roared, enraged. I wasn't surprised but couldn't answer.

"…Nessi?"

We both looked up at the third voice. Kyle. Nessi looked disgruntled then turned back to face me. I understand. That's what her eyes told me. I understand now. With that, she excused herself and left hurriedly. I looked at Kyle, wondering if every teenager in South Park felt crappy right now.

"Oh Tweek, you won't believe it," Kyle said heartbrokenly. I looked up at his tear-struck face. "Stan broke up with me."

Welcome to South Park.

The town of broken hearts.

* * * *

Craig laid lazily, stretched out on my bed. I was trying to finish my homework.

"Where were you today? You never skip out when we play with Butters." He said casually. I scoffed. Is that what they called it? Play?

"Meh! J-Just didn't feel like it." I muttered nervously. Craig shrugged his shoulders and accepted it. I stared at my best friend, who was doing absolutely nothing while I was stressing over homework. Craig was more laid-back and chilled, the complete opposite of me. But we connected so well together.

"Reggie already planned a prank on Clyde. It's gonna be great! But then again, you know how Reggie is at pranking" Craig chatted nonchantly.

"Prank buddies." I recalled the nickname Token had given the two brunettes.

"Prank buddies," Craig echoed proudly. There's one thing we didn't agree on at all. The harassment. Craig didn't give up on me though. He always pushed me to do stuff with him and Reggie. Reggie was even worse then Craig but never got caught. He was stealthy. He was also the step-brother of Chad, the therapist. Reggie was a hard-core skater boy. It made me wonder why Craig wasn't best friends with him instead of me.

"Craig…What do you like about me?" I asked carefully.

"Pull down your skirt and I'll show you."

A term Craig adapted from Reggie to call guys fags in a softer manner. I rolled my eyes and waited for Craig to stop cracking up.

"Come on, is that a serious question? We've always been there for each other, Tweek. Even when I upset you, you stick with me. And that thing you do? When you twitch and pull your hair out? It's hilarious! You're my best friend. Nothing else to it." He answered sincerely. I smiled, feeling comforted by the fact that maybe this was the way it was meant to be. No Nessi, no Butters. Just me and my best friend. And when he finds a girlfriend, I will too and we'll live the rest of our lives in infinite happiness. He flicked me off and we both laughed, the sound of joy ringing across the room. He left a while after that and I lay in my bed, looking out the window. I quickly fell into a deep slumber for once. I dreamt of someone holding me, comforting me. Blond hair flashed before my eyes.

"I love you Tweek."

My eyes clenched harder as I heard the voice. I remember his touch clearly.

I'm sorry Butters.

I'm so sorry. 


	4. Acceptance

This chapter was more of a filler. My bad XD sorry I wasn't on for so long! Please comment!

**Acceptance**

It was Reggie who came up to me that day. It was a lonely day, mainly because I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not Craig, not Butters, not Nessi. And _definitely_ not Reggie. But what could I do as he swaggered swiftly towards me? Leave? Reggie finally reached me and took a seat next to me.

"Earth to Tweek, your still in school bud." He smirked teasingly at me. I mumbled grumpily, not quite getting his sense of humor. He shrugged his shoulders in a relaxed fashion and leaned towards me. "I guess you're so busy being selfish you don't understand anyone else's feelings." I stared him down in surprise.

"Wh-What'd you mean?" I whispered under my breath.

"I mean Craig, who else would I mean?!" he snapped, no longer looking relaxed but more agitated than usual. My eyes got wider. Reggie never ever looked anything but relaxed. Here he was, looking as worried as I normally was. "You just stop talking to him randomly? You eat lunch with someone who he beats up only to impre-." Reggie stopped himself in time and looked away. I felt slightly ticked.

"Why would you care about anyone else but yourself?" I asked irately. I was already confused and I didn't need any more crap to take over and make me even more paranoid.

"Whatever man," he muttered angrily and got up and left. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed profoundly. I felt someone poke me and whirled angrily.

"What do-neh! - what do you want Reggie?!"

I blinked as I realized it was actually Butters who poked me. He looked at me in surprise. "Oh, I-ah….sorry…" I managed to say barely. Butters furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me quizzically.

"Where's Craig?"

…

Why does everybody seem to talk about Craig?! Did I do something to him???? I looked away in frustration and shook my head.

"I don't know and I…" I closed my eyes "I don't care…" Butters took the seat that Reggie was originally sitting in. He was observing me closely. I felt my cheeks flush slightly.

"I know what happened, Tweek. I know what I felt and I know what you felt." He fumbled with his fingers nervously like he usually did. "I'm tired of waiting for you…So…just think about it ok?" He tried to sound strict but failed miserably. I felt like screaming at him that I didn't need the added pressure, that I could just live on without ANYONE and I just didn't want…I…I don't know what I want…

But I didn't. And he left. And the seat was empty once again. I wanted to think about something else but it consumed my mind like some kind of parasitic thing. I couldn't think of anything else. I needed help and I couldn't turn to my best friend or my…love…The bell rang and I scooped my bag and slipped a note to the black-haired Hispanic. I left and headed to the park. I waited patiently for her.

But my coffee got cold soon. I was past freezing and still no sign of her red eyes or rough voice. Just me and the leaves falling down slowly in the autumn air. I got up slowly, reluctantly and then I heard a voice behind me.

"I love the leaves in autumn, don't you?"

I turned around, a smile already set on my face as I planned on what to tell her. So much to tell her. But it all cleared away when I saw her. Her eyes were glazed over like she wasn't even alive and she stared right through me. My heart sunk.

"Nessi, isn't…didn't you get what you wanted? Gah! I mean, Kyle can be all yours." I said weakly, trying to ignore how she looked like. She shook her head vigorously and broke down crying.

"I can't….I can't make him happy Tweek! He's crying…he's lost…he won't stop crying!" Her voice kept breaking. I looked at her in shock. I knew she wouldn't ask how my day went. She couldn't. She was broken. My rock, the only thing I knew would never let me down and would always be there with advice and knowing what to do; she didn't even know what to do herself. It was like I was looking at a mirror and she was my reflection. I bit my lip in thought.

Right now she needs me.

Right now a lot of people need me.

And for once in my life, I'm going to be the strong one. I'll be the rock.


	5. Interference

**Interference**

Nessi's cries were soon stopped. I walked her home in silence. She kept on sniffling and apologizing. I was just surprised at how she acted.

"I wish…I wish I could help Tweek. _DAMMIT_ if it wasn't for Ky-." She looked like she was about to burst into tears again. She ran to her house and shut the door. I sighed desperately and started heading to Craig's house. This was just one problem I couldn't simply avoid. And I realized how stupid I've been for letting it get this far. I reached his house and knocked on my best friend's door. Craig opened it, looking surprised but happy. He pulled me in and hugged me tightly, not making any move to let go. I finally had to pull us apart.

"H-hey buddy" Craig said weakly. I twitched. Was this really Craig? My Craig? The one who would flick off anyone who would be so soft? He clutched onto me like a child and wouldn't stop looking at me. He realized how I must've felt because then he let his hand fall to his side and snapped back to his original self.

"So I heard that Butters likes you. _Actually_ likes you" he snickered "You poor bastard." I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Craig, I-." My eye twitched like crazy and I couldn't stop it. Craig roared with laughter again but this time I wasn't amused. "Craig, you're my best friend in the whole world-."

"Yeah, your mine too, Tweek." I looked up at him. He was making this more difficult then it should've been. I ignored the statement.

"So you have to know that-Gah! –Craig…" I turned away in frustration then turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. I forced myself to not twitch anymore. "I'm in love Craig. With Butters."

* * * *

The room was quiet. Craig didn't even move for a while but then started shaking violently. I grew worried.

"Craig? Say something! Gah! Please!" I cried out, shaking him. He looked up at me slowly. He was…crying…

"So you just blow it off for someone else huh? All those years of laughing together and playing and this one boy comes and cries and you choose _him?!_ It's because of Nessi right? That _bitch_ fucking brainwashed you right?! Right?!" The last word he said he squeaked out desperately. I still didn't understand where he was trying to get to but it broke my heart to see him act like this. Like a balloon that just finally decided to burst. But if I was right then…. "So when we were small everybody told us to fight. We fought. You liked me that way. I know you did Tweek. I KNOW you did! You liked me acting tough because I would _never ever_ let anything hurt you. Not one damn thing! Why did I try to get you to join on pranks? So you could see me. So you could fall for me. Tweek, I tried so hard. All these years and all you saw me was as a damn friend! Butters was supposed to be the thing….We were supposed to connect and now…." He hit the wall behind him in anger. I couldn't get myself to say anything.

"Craig…I didn't…"

"Well now you do!" He bellowed. "I love you… I fucking love you."

I gulped nervously.

"Craig, I wanted to make everything better. Don't do this to me…please don't. We were supposed to be best friends and…and you were supposed to be happy for me and Butters and…"

"What're you going to do now Tweek?"

I felt weak again. Vulnerable. I ran out of his house and past Butters' too. I didn't even know Butters spotted me leave Craig's house. That he knew Craig loved me. That he thought he lost because he didn't see my tears. Things are funny that way don't you think?

Well if you do, you're wrong. They're the worst things that could happen to you.


End file.
